The Corpse Groom
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: *The title is not original* *Based on the movie The Corpse Bride* Sakura is forced by her parents to marry a guy she doesnt know or seen in her entire life! And after a few mistakes in the rehearsal Sakura ran to a grave yard on the outskirts of town and meet fate, face to face.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi guys! I know I haven't updating the new world but I have a reason! The laptop broke and the desktop had a virus so don't blame me if you really wanted it. I think I can update by the morrow? I don't know, but here's a new story that can be easily finished!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CORPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura sat in her room, nervous. Tomorrow, Sakura will be getting married to a man that Sakura doesn't even know! Her parents arranged a marriage for her with some family in need for money… Geez, talk about desperate, and her family just happened to be doing well (In business) at that time. All she knows that his name was Feliciano Vargas. Yup, that's it really. Also the fact that it's dark and gloomy outside doesn't help at all. Sakura was wearing her 'best' dress, which was a worn out red dress that reached her knees. Dull brown boots that stop just above the knees and to complete the look her parents added a hair clip that rested on the side of her hair which now shows her large forehead. Her hair pin was a red and pink butterfly pin with pink floral designs at the side.

Sakura sighed she moved her head to the side looking at her sketchbook laying on the surface of her table. She loved nothing but to draw aside from practicing her ninja art. But her freedom will some be taken away from by marriage. It's not fair why must she be wedded off? Sakura sighed once more now she began to wonder what Feliciano looked like… every time Sakura pondered at the thought made it worst.

"Sakura! Come down now, we're going to be late for the rehearsal!" Her mother called she sighed. Soon she will be meeting her soon-to-be husband in a few moments. Your parents and his planned a silly rehearsal just in case something terrible happened, which was inevitable because she was clumsy at times when she's nervous.

"Sakura! Get your butt down here!" This time her father called

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Sakura called as she left her room and hurried down stairs. _Goodbye freedom… and my last day too… I really wonder what Feliciano looks like… _she thought to herself as her parents dragged her into the horse-drawn carriage and made a fuss on when she ruined her dress slightly. It was only a small tear in the skirt what's so bad of it? Even though they fussed even more and blamed her for getting it wrong. It was beginning to look like the wedding tomorrow wasn't going to go off without a hitch.

\- The

Meanwhile, a just as nervous Feliciano Vargas was getting ready. He was shaking to the bone!

"Ve~, What if Sakura doesn't like me!" He mumbled to himself he heard his mother snorted loudly. He looked at her with guilt.

"As if that has anything to do with marriage. Do you really think that your father and I _like_ each other?" she asked

"Surely you must… a little?" He replied, smiling slightly

"Of course not" They looked at each other and said together. His parents look at each other with disgust , Feliciano sighed

"Stop sighing and stand up straight. Get ready… they'll be here at any minute" His mother said

"Everything must be according to the plan" His father said then soon enough they left their son alone in the room. Once his parents left he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection.

"What girl would like me? ve~" He mumbled sadly as he fiddled with his curl, his hair was getting uncomfortable and so was his stupid suit. He lean against the wall and sighed _I should really get a haircut, too _he thought.

Then he heard the front door open and close and his small virgin heart started to race

"Sh-she's here!" He breathed, swallowing hard _oh no… What do I do? What do I say? oh mio I'm not ready! _he thought fidgeting

\- Corpse

Sakura looked around the dark room. Kami it's so big… and dark… and not to mention dull. The only thing in the room that piqued her interest was a large piano. Her parents left the room with her soon-to-be husband's parents and the servants. She approached the piano and pressed one of the high key. _I might as well… I am losing my freedom after all_ She thought with a sigh she sat on the stool and began to play… a sad song as she loses herself within the song shedding a tear or two while playing. Sakura heard someone clear their throat quietly and she stopped playing abruptly. Sakura stood up quickly bowing her head in apology

"I-I–I am sorry I didn't-!" Sakura was cut off by the mysterious man

"Mi dispiace , did I scare you bella?" What look to be Italian asked Sakura looked up to him slowly. His adorable Italian accent was just… adorable! But Sakura couldn't really see his eyes well because for some reason their closed.

"I-I-I apologized for using your piano without your permission, Mr. Vargas" Sakura quickly apologized

"Oh well, please call me Feliciano or Feli for short and Mr. Vargas is my father ve~" Feli said with a bright smile

"Oh! O-of course… uh, Feli…. it looks like we're getting married tomorrow" She said shakenly, he nodded

"I've dreamt my wedding day since I was a ragazzo. I wanted to be married with someone I love and spend the rest of my life with her…. sounds silly right bella?" Feli said sadly

"No, I don't think so it's wonderful to be married to someone you really love and not to be force to" Sakura said blushing a bit as Feli giggled a little. Sakura was staring to fall in love with the adorable Italian. They both look at each other lovingly, smiling.

"What is this?!"

they both looked around and saw Feli's mother burning red with anger

"You are late for rehearsal! The priest is waiting! Come at once!" She demanded

-3 hours later- (in the narrator in spongebob's voice!)

"Alright… from the beginning…._ again_" The priest sighed

Sakura lost count on how many times she and Feli had messed up. Suddenly a women came in wearing a really inappropriate outfit for a white veil occasion- a sleeve less tank top that stop on top of the stomach and shorts that are really short nearly looked like undergarment and tight boots that reached her ankles and for some odd reason they're all brown.

"Ciao, apparently I was supposed to be here early but the bastardo ruin the dates!" The women said

"Who is the Italian?" Sakura muttered

"No clue bella" Feli said looking clueless

"Katarina Carriedo at your service cagna" Katarina chuckled

"Hey that no way to talk to Sakura!" Feli fumed

"Oh? Sorry!" She said and took a sit near his parents and the rehearsal went even more worst Sakura ended up setting Feli's mother on fire, which didn't end well. In the end, the priest got fed up and told Sakura to learn her vows. Frightened, Sakura ran off into the woods, just outside of town to clear her head….

"Oh, Feliciano… I'm so pathetic" She sighed _it's just a few simple vows, right?_ She thought, wondering into a clearing.

\- Groom!

It had gotten pretty late and she sighed. The practice still wasn't going very well. She remembered the moment she and Feliciano shared by the piano and she suddenly felt confident.

"With this had. I will lift your sorrows! Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine!" She said smiling, Sakura took a twig and pretended to light a tree trunk

"With this candle, I will light your way into darkness!" She said and she too out a ring from her pocket and Sakura spied a tree branch sticking out of the ground and oddly looked close to a hand.

""With this ring, I ask you to be mine!" Sakura said and she slipped the ring into its 'ring finger' of the branch. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blow through the trees. Without warning, the branch grabbed her and tried to pull Sakura into the ground. Sakura screamed, trying to break free from the branch with all her might. Eventually she did break free but that thing was still attached to her arm holding tight, and to her horror it was a skeletal hand. Screaming she violently shook her arm for it to come loose. When she shook it off and turn her attention to where it had come from and she saw something coming out of the ground. Sakura watched with horror as what came out was a decaying corpse of a handsome man who was strangely dressed for a wedding. His right arm and left leg was completely bone. She stared in shock as he looked at you

"I do" He said in a whisper, smiling

_**To Be Continued**_

**-Admin**

**So this is a Hetalia/Naruto crossover and it's about the movie corpse bride. I do not own anything except for the change of plot in the movie. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at the living corpse before her. His skin was very pale with a disturbing hue of blue. He had dirty blond hair and for some reason his eyebrows was very bushy. From his accent you can tell it was British, he was smiling at her, Sakura, on the other hand was terrified. Sakura wanted to run but she was frozen in the spot. He moved towards her as she backed away.

"G-get away from me!" Sakura breathed out harshly

"It's traditional for the groom to kiss the bride" He said smiling still approaching her, Sakura began running away terrified. Sakura completely forgot that she can use her ninja skills to get away. She was blinded with fear to think properly. Sakura ran down a small hill but she slipped and slide down and hit her head on a tomb stone, clutching her head she gave a look of pain and frustration, she glances back to find him coming closer to her. Eyes widen she hurriedly stood up and ran faster, as she passed more tomb stones she glance back to see if he still followed her but to her luck she ran into a tree. Holding her eye in pain she glances and sees the dead man advancing towards her, frighten Sakura ran into the tree once again, after being hit in the eye once again after she ran around it. She jumped and landed on the frozen river. Terrified she continued to run but was stuck on the ice as she carelessly kept trying; looking back behind her she saw the corpse reaching out to her as he easily crossed the ice. Getting her head she took big steps to finally cross the river, Sakura ran even more but was stopped by a couple of branches that clung into her dress. Sakura easily shook it of but it didn't leave empty handed the branches had few pieces of cloth from her dress.

Sakura ran to the bridge that connected to the woods and the town. When she did reached the bridge a flock of crows swoop down at her but Sakura ducked in time so that the crows wouldn't hit her. Sakura looked back finding nothing there; she checked the two sides of the bridge at the entrance and the church that was next to the woods. Smiling in relief Sakura took a few steps back without looking and turn only to face the dead man again with their faces every close to each other. Sakura couldn't scream she was too terrified to do so; she backed away into the side of the bridge trapping her from him. The corpse moved towards her smiling once he has successfully trapped her he placed his decaying flesh and boned hands on her shoulders.

"You may kiss the bride" He whispered leaning forward to her but before he could even kiss her everything turned dark….

-Corpse Groom

When Sakura came through she saw a vision of a skeleton's head, then the vision went clear showing to people and one of then looks very dead and the other was completely bones.

"A new arrival!" The clothed skeleton said looking oddly happy

"She must have fainted! Are you alright, dear?" The familiar dead man said as he stroke her cheek lovingly and then gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

"W-wha?... Who are you? Where am I?!" Sakura cried out

"We have ourselves a breather!" the bone guy said and then a small bone boy started poking her with a stick

"She's still soft!" The boy said poking her more, Sakura frighten out of her mind slowly got up by the support of a… pub table? Scanning her surroundings she noticed that the pub was full of dead people!

"A toast to the newly-weds!" A small midget man said toasting to another bone man

"Newly-weds?" Sakura asked confused then the British man sighed lovingly

"In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly" He said showing the ring to her

"I did? I did" Sakura said realizing it

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sakura said banging her head into the table then was stopped by her "husband" who held her tightly

"It's alright, honey" He said kissing her cheek, _wait, honey? Oh no!_

"Bonjour! Coming through! Coming through!" A head of a French man said and was placed on the table next to her only his head and the neck was attached with bug legs.

*Giggles* "My name is Francis and I'm your head waiter" The head- I mean Francis giggled Sakura gasped frighten

"I will be creating your wedding feast" Francis said happily

"Wedding feast, I'm salivating!" A worm said coming out of the British eye

"Maggots" He laughs

"Just who are you?" Sakura demanded

"Oh? How silly of me! I'm Arthur your husband" Arthur said looking at her with love in his eyes…er … eye. The fear blinded ninja backed away and bumped a few people, grabbing a sword she threaten them

"Stay back! I want questions now!" Sakura clearly scared didn't watched her grammar

"Answers, you mean answers" One corrected

"Yes, Answers I need answers!"

"Well it kind of a long story" Arthur said looking at the floor with sadness then suddenly beamed with happiness

"Come I know a romantic place to be" Arthur said dragging Sakura out of the pub

\- Bonjour belle!

Meanwhile in the surface of the living a worried Italian lay at wait for his wife to be. Looking out to the window Feliciano sighed _She's been gone for a while now… ve~_

"Feliciano, come away from the window" His mother said

"Si mama" Feliciano said sadly walking next to his mother

"Where is that girl?" Sakura's mother said

"Don't worry dear, she'll be back as soon as you say flowers" Sakura's father said assuring her Feliciano sighed once again and his mother hit him in the head then Katarina entered the room.

"Katarina, I trust the room was your liking?" Feliciano's mother said

"Si, it was nice miss… but I have terrible news" Katarina smirked and Feliciano gasped _Oh no, Please not Sakura…_

"I saw her with another man! She was held in another man's arms!" Katarina said dramatically and Feliciano's poor and innocent heart broke. _Another man?_

"But she doesn't know another man! She could barely step out the house!" Sakura's mother protested clearly angered by the insolent female

"Or so you thought cagna! Call me when you need assistance!" Katarina said walking out of the room, Feliciano clutched to where his heart is and it was aching terribly

"What do we do now?" Feliciano's mother said distressed

"I can't believe this, we need a bride tomorrow" Feliciano's father said

"Please give us a chance to find her!" Sakura's mother begged

"Just until dawn by tomorrow" Sakura's father said

"Very well, you have a deal" Feliciano's mother said

_Sakura please hurry back! I don't want to marry anyone else except you!_

-In the end

"Here we are!" Arthur said bringing her to a balcony that overlook a town and on the balcony was a bench. He sat down and patted the space next to him, indicating that he wanted her to sit next to him. Sakura sighed and sat next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it? if I had breath it would take it away" He said giving her a friendly smile

"I really want to go home now please" Sakura said

"This is your home now" He said with that friendly smile still

"Still I don't even know your name" Arthur asked with a bright smile

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno" She answered staring at him

"Sakura what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Arthur said holding out right hand, confuse she stared at the hand.

"You shake it" He said taking your right hand and shook it

"Now we are properly met" He smile

"So who or what are you exactly?" Sakura asked

"Well, I met this nice girl and she said she loved me and she wanted to marry me. My parents didn't allow me to and I love her so much" He said

"S-so what happen?" Sakura asked, feeling guilty as he continued his story

"We decided to elope and get married. So I stole my father's suit" He said tugging the hem of the suit, Sakura carefully listened and stayed quiet

"So we agreed to meet in the woods where we met love, and she told me to bring as much money as possible so we could start a new life together. So I waited and it got dark… and cold, I remembered seeing a shadow in the dark and… that's it. Because of that I vowed that I would stay there until someone asked to have me" He said looking at you dreamily

"Thank you for asking me to marry you darling" He said smiling kissing your cheek, Sakura suddenly felt regret in her heart, he has been through a lot.

"My mother would never accept you, but now I'm free and you're my lovely wife" He smiled

"Do you think your parents accept me?" He hoped

"You're lucky you won't ever meet them" Sakura sighed then an idea hit her

"I think you can meet them" Sakura said smiling

"Wonderful! Where are they buried?" He asked excited

"Um… Their alive" Sakura said

"Oh sorry" He mumbled to himself but Sakura can clearly hear him

"Hey I know someone who can help us with that problem!" He said excitingly

"Who?" Sakura said sounding like an owl

"Old man Vladimir, he knows all sort of stuff with magic!" He replied happily

_Old man? How old is he? Who would be named Vladimir now in this generation?_ _But whoever you are please help out of here._

**-**From Back and Froward To Back Again

**Hello everyone in a short amount of time I have two 2 favorites! Thank you very much! I would continue soon, but for now please REVIEW! Reviews are my life!**


End file.
